plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Anneliese, Princess of Colora
Häckerling, Grossenkau, Lungary |Spouse = Dennis II (m. 1997) |Issue = Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet |Name = Anneliese Rosanna |House = Enneförde |Father = Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling |Mother = Nicoleta Maria Ciobanu }}Anneliese (born Anneliese Rosanna Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling; 1 May 1970) is a Lungarian countess and the wife of Dennis II. The Princess was born in Häckerling, Grossenkau to parents Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling and his wife Nicoleta Ciobanu. By birth, she is a countess and member of the House of Enneförde. Anneliese attended public schooling in Häckerling, graduating from Häckerling Gymnasium in 1989, and receiving a degree in communications from the University of Munbach in 1992. After graduating, she relocated to Delmas and received a master's degree in the Draconian language from the University of Draconia in 1994. Anneliese began a relationship with Dennis II in 1993, after having met at a state dinner in Munbach. They later married in 1997, in a royal wedding at Colora Cathedral in Colora City. They have two children together: Esteve, Hereditary Prince of Colora (born 2000) and Princess Natalya, Countess of Bobet (born 2001). Early life and education Anneliese was born on 1 May 1970 in Häckerling, Grossenkau. She was the second child and elder daughter of Joachim Enneförde, Count of Häckerling of House of Enneförde and his wife Nicoleta Ciobanu. Her father is a Lungarian count who is the hereditary head of state of Häckerling County, while her mother is a Karsylvanian noblewoman from Caratina. She grew up in the eleven-bedroom Häckerling Estate, the traditional residence of the Häckerling County head of state. Anneliese's elder brother is Bruno Enneförde, Count of Häckerling (born 1967), while her younger sister is Clara Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling (born 1973). Anneliese was raised bilingually in Lungarian and Karsylvanian. She began her education in 1976, attending a local public school in Häckerling. After graduating from primary school in 1986, Anneliese enrolled in Häckerling Gymnasium, where she studied a literature and languages program. She graduated from secondary school in 1989, later moving to Munbach to enroll in the Faculty of Communications and Multimedia at the University of Munbach, graduating with a communications degree in 1992. She then moved to Delmas to enroll in the Faculty of Draconian Language and Literature at the University of Delmas, graduating with a master's degree in the Draconian language in 1994. Marriage and children On 7 June 1997, Anneliese married Dennis II in a royal wedding at Colora Cathedral in Colora City. Dennis is a Colorian royal was the Hereditary Prince of Colora and first-in-line for the Colorian throne at the time of their wedding. They began their relationship in 1993, after having met at a state dinner in Munbach. Following their marriage, Anneliese was awarded Colorian citizenship, given the royal title Hereditary Princess of Colora, and later became the Princess of Colora after Dennis acceded to the throne. The couple resided in an eight-bedroom wing of Porxas Castle from 1997 to 2007, when they moved into the castle's main residence. Anneliese and Dennis have two children together: *The Hereditary Prince of Colora (Esteve Alberto Elià Oscar; born 14 March 2000) *The Countess of Bobet (Natalya Josefina Bernarda Anastazia; born 16 November 2001) Princess of Colora In December 2006, Dennis I was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. His condition began to gradually worsen, until he died on 22 June 2007 at Porxas Castle. Following the announcement of Dennis I's death, Dennis II was proclaimed as the Prince of Colora. With her husband's ascension as prince, Anneliese became the Princess consort of Colora. As Princess consort, Anneliese is tasked with accompanying her husband to various events, in addition to being a unifying maternal figure for the country. Anneliese regularly participates in charity galas advocating for global literacy and education for impoverished children. She is the founder of the Princess Anneliese of Colora Foundation, which fundraises for causes such as those. Personal life Since 2007, Anneliese has resided in the main residence of Porxas Castle with her husband and children. She is a polyglot; she speaks both Lungarian and Karsylvanian at a native level, while she is also fluent in English, Draconian, and Vasalonian, and is conversational in Escarian, Regian, and Romanish. Anneliese was raised as a member of the Church of Lungary, and did not convert to Eurean Catholicism after her marriage. She has held dual citizenship to Lungary and Colora since 1997. Titles *'1 May 1970 – present': Anneliese Enneförde, Countess of Häckerling *'7 June 1997 – 22 June 2007': Her Royal Highness The Hereditary Princess of Colora *'22 June 2007 – present': Her Majesty The Princess of Colora Category:1970 births Category:Ciobanu family Category:Colorian consorts Category:Colorian people of Karsylvanian descent Category:Colorian people of Lungarian descent Category:Colorian royalty Category:Counts and countesses of Häckerling Category:Hereditary princes and princesses of Colora Category:House of Enneförde Category:Living people Category:Lungarian countesses Category:Lungarian emigrants to Colora Category:Lungarian nobility Category:Lungarian people of Karsylvanian descent Category:Members of the Church of Lungary Category:Naturalized citizens of Colora Category:People from Häckerling, Grossenkau Category:Princes and princesses of Colora Category:University of Draconia alumni Category:University of Munbach alumni